Transparent Love
by Moonlights-angel
Summary: I suggest you read and review and tell me if I should continue writing it.
1. Joke gone wrong

December 24th 1972

Seventh year

Lily woke up early one morning on the day before Christmas, hearing a few excited voices below her. She opened her eyes sleepily and adjusted herself to an upright position, stretching her arms above her head, and looking outside to see several small white snowflakes landing on her windowsill. Lily ran her fingers through her hair, and stood up groggily, pulling a turtle neck and some black slacks on, making her way to the common room to see if James, Sirius, and Remus were awake yet. As she went downstairs, she saw James sitting on a black leather chair, reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up and smiled, and stood up to meet her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning, love," he said cheerfully, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead gently. "How was your sleep?"

Lily nuzzled her head again his chest and yawned.

"Pleasant to see you too," he said, grabbing her hand, and leading her to a couch. "Come sit down, and talk. Sirius and Remus are playing exploding snap, and they're acting like bloody idiots."

Lily smiled weakly at him, and followed him over to an empty chair. He sat down, and Lily sat on his lap, wrapping her right arm around him.

"Bloody idiot!" Remus hollered, slapping Sirius upside the head. Sirius tackled him to the ground playfully, and Remus covered his face, and kneed him in the gut. Sirius rolled over in pain, holding his stomach.

"Ow! What was that for" Sirius asked, half laughing.

"No one messes with Remus Lupin," he replied, standing up with his fists on each hip victoriously.

Sirius stood up as well, wiping his hair from his face and rubbing his eyes. He noticed Lily and grinned.

"Oh, look who's here. Remus smarten up," Sirius said staring at Lily.

Remus patted Sirius on the back, and slapped him upside the back of his head, paying his attention to Lily, as well.

She rolled her eyes and snuggled closer into James.

"You two. Stop being such bloody gits, and grow up," James said to Sirius and Remus.

"Us grow up?" Remus replied smugly. "We're not the ones who blew up the toilets in the girl's lavatory last year."

James grinned back at them.

"You two didn't mind helping out did you?" he replied.

Lily giggled and pecked James on the cheek, and Sirius cleared his throat loudly.

"Just because we assisted you in your quest of immaturity, doesn't mean that we're completely dense. Most of the ideas were from you. They were you're master plans."

James shook his head, and didn't even bother responding.

"Fine..." Sirius continued. "I hope you have a very happy-er- Christmas tomorrow you two."

Sirius chuckled, and both him and Remus left to the boy's dormitory.

"They're going to try and pull something tomorrow aren't they?" Lily asked, half-knowing what they might do.

James nodded in reply. "Let's go down to breakfast shall we?" he asked grabbing Lily's hand, standing up, to leave, leading her out of the common room. Lily followed closely behind him, and they walked down to the great hall together. Lily and James entered, walking down to the long Gryfindor table to sit beside a young girl, with her nose buried in a book of Transfiguration. The ceiling had been made to look as though there was a white blanket of snow above them, and the table was filled with several pastries, and candy canes lining the outside of the table for decoration. Lily smiled and looked at James.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked.

James nodded, and smiled back as both of them sat down.

"What do you think Sirius and Remus are up to right now?" asked Lily, reaching for a croissant.

"Probably planning something to get back at us for telling them to smarten up. I'd be careful about opening your presents tomorrow, even if they don't say that they're from Sirius and Remus. They'll most likely plant a prank in one of your packages."

Lily nodded her understanding, and giggled.

"Well we'll see what happens tomorrow. I might have something planned already."

James went wide-eyed.

"That would be quite unexpected wouldn't it?"

Lily nodded again.

Sirius woke up early and groggily the next morning, wiping his eyes and looking at the clock through the corner of his eye. He groaned, sitting up and swinging his legs over to the side of the bed. Remus was already up, and standing in front of him, already dressed and wide-awake. Sirius noticed him immediately, putting his hands over his eyes to block the sun from his face.

"Morning sleepyhead," he said ruffling his hair. "Come on, and get your arse out of bed. It's Christmas, and you've got lots of presents to open, and lots of people to get, and we're going to Hogsmeade. We're running low on dung bombs."

Sirius groaned again, standing up, and opening his trunk. He pulled out a pair of casual dark blue jeans, and slipped them on over his silk boxers, as well as a black dress shirt. They walked downstairs to see if James was awake. They saw him sitting on a black leather chair with a bundle of presents beside him, and a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands. Sirius and Remus walked up behind him, and James turned around with a wide innocent grin on his face.

"Happy Christmas you two," he said as he readjusted his glasses. "I was wondering when you were coming down. I figured I'd wait to open my presents until Lily came down, but she seems to have slept in today. Sirius chuckled to himself.

"Yes, she may be a little while," Remus said quite seriously.

James rolled his eyes, and turned his head away from them. A few minutes late James heard a loud shriek coming from the girl's dormitory. James stood up quickly and eyed both Sirius and Remus.

"What did you two do?"

Remus put his arm around Sirius' shoulder.

"Now why would we do any thing?" Sirius asked innocently. "We were in our beds all evening, just talking. What could we possibly do?"

"BLACK! LUPIN!" James heard a female voice holler.

Lily came down into the common room, with a thick coat of hair covering her neck and chest. James couldn't help but laugh to himself, before turning to Sirius and Remus to accuse them. James walked up to Lily and wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her on the forehead gently.

"Come on, love. I'll help you find the counter curse before you open your presents," James said quietly to comfort Lily. Lily nodded, although James could still tell she was in a severe state of rage.


	2. Sweet Revenge!

"Come on," Remus said grinning from ear to ear. "It was just a bit of fun."

"Yes it was, wasn't it Moony?" Sirius replied in agreement.

After Lily and James had found a way to reverse the damage on some level they began to plot a way to get back at the both of them, even better than before. Lily still had a faint sign of hairs on her neck, but it was determined that it would go away in a couple of weeks. Both of them agreed that they'd have to wait awhile before getting back at them for their mindless little prank, otherwise it would be well expected the something would happen to them. It took both Lily and James awhile to get to open their presents, but they finally got to it at about mid afternoon. Lily's parents had sent her an encyclopedia on potions, and she'd received a few chocolate frogs, and some other small trinkets from her friends in the muggle world. James opened his presents faster than Lily, eager to see what he'd get, and was pleasantly surprised to find dung bombs, and pocket sized book of the best pranks ever played from Sirius and Remus. James's father sent him a long four paged letter on what he had missed, and a few galleons to find something that he wanted.

Dear James 

_There's been a lot happening lately. If you've read the Daily Prophet, I'm sure you've found that the ministry has been going insane lately with Tom Riddle. He's considered a threat right now, so everyone is looking out for him, and especially his followers. Fourteen people have already been killed, and they've noticed that most of them had been Muggle-borns. One of the main followers so far has been determined to be a woman by the name of Madison Bloore. The ministry isn't telling the Prophet a lot. They want to keep most of the information we've found out quiet for awhile, until we know for sure, but we've been in constant contact with professor Dumbledore, because he's been sending us a lot of the school records, and a few written pages of incidents relating to them..._

James didn't finish reading the letter, but folded it, and put it into his robes to finish reading later.

"What is it?" Lily asked, looking at James as he put it into his robes.

"It's nothing. It was just a letter from my dad," he replied, sighing loudly.

Later that night, James read the rest of the letter silently to himself, while everyone else was asleep. He heard Sirius snoring loudly behind him, and tried the best he could to cover his ears, meanwhile thinking of something to keep him quiet. As James finished the letter, he noticed that one of the names sounded quite familiar to him. He repeated it over and over again in his head, hoping that it might some way jog his memory but he had no such luck. James had kept in contact with his father about these types of things, so he pulled a piece of parchment out of one of his desk top drawers and a quill.

Dear Dad 

_I read the long, letter you sent me, and thought about one of the names you mentioned. Erikah Jaques sounds quite familiar to me. If you could owl me some information, I might be able to tell you more about her. I know that the ministry files are usually completely confidential, but I might be on to something. Let Write me back with an answer, and let me know how it goes._

_Love James._

James folded up the letter, and put it back in his drawer, intending to mail it out in the morning. He heard Sirius snoring loudly again, and took his wand off of the night stand. James stood in front of Sirius bed, and he was still sound asleep. James pointed his wand at Sirius mouth.

"Confugo!" James said silently.

Immediately, Sirius stopped snoring and all was silent again. James crawled into bed, and shut his lamp off, plopping down on his pillow.

Over the next week, James and Lily spent most of their time together, as New Years eve approached, and they had found a way to get their revenge on Sirius and Remus. Lily sat there silently on a leather couch in the Gryfindor common room, leaning against James. She had fallen asleep on his lap, and James was afraid to move much, not wanting to wake her up. He stroked the side of her arm, noticing Sirius coming down from the boy's dormitory with Remus not far behind him. They both took a seat in front of Lily and James, and sat there silently for a few minutes before speaking.

"You know James," Remus began grinning widely. "You have an advantage here."

James looked down at Lily, half-knowing what he was meaning, and shook his head violently.

"Come on you two...don't you think you've already tortured her enough?"

Sirius smiled.

"Maybe," he replied innocently. "But I think...torture is too strong of a word."

"Come on, you made her look like some kind of beast," James shot back at the both of them.

Remus put his finger to his lip.

"James, you know it was funny. It was all in the name of fun," Sirius insisted.

James raised his eyebrows, and looked away from them momentarily. Lily was facing the back of the couch, with her eyes open, so none of them knew she was awake. Making sure she had a firm grip of the wand in her robes, she was ready to turn around at any second. Remus looked at Sirius for merely a second, and then looked back at James.

"Look at her," he said. "She's sound asleep, and the expression on her face will be-"

Before Remus could finish his sentence, Lily turned around quickly pointing her wand at the both of them, and mumbled something under her breath. James jumped, and although he couldn't see anything, he spotted both of them whimpering in pain, and rushing back to their dormitories.

"What in bloody hell did you do?" James asked as Lily sat up.

"Well, let's just say I know a simple spell that produces boils in some very uncomfortable places. I have a feeling both of them will have a bit of trouble playing Quiditch for awhile."

James grinned.

"What would I do without you?"

_(yes updated already...in a day. So tell me what you think. I changed the title of the chapter to something that I think is much better suited to it. Anywho...thanks for reading, and I'll try and write as soon as I can. Don't you love summer? So much more time on your hands. Di (Moonlights-Angel)_


	3. A memorable tip to Hogsmeade

_(Author's note: I added more to chapter two, so if you havent read that you should so you kind of have an idea of what's going on. I hope to get some reviews for updating because I wana know what you guys think so let me know, and tell me what you think about the whole newspaper article and everything. Enjoy!  
Di(moonlights-angel) )_

Then next morning Lily and James were in the common room waiting for Sirius and Remus to meet them so they could go to Hogsmeade. James had his arm wrapped around Lily's waist, holding her close to him. Lily tilted her head, and rested it on his shoulder. She looked at her watch impatiently.

"Where do you think they are?" she asked fidgeting uncontrollably.

James looked at her and gave her a small grin.

"They're probably trying to put some kind of lotion on themselves after what you did to them," James replied sweeping the hair away from Lily's face.

Lily giggled silently.

Sirius and Remus came down a few moments later with scarves wrapped around their necks, and their robes on ready to go, and they all left for Hogsmeade.

When Remus, Sirius, James and Lily arrived, Sirius and Remus broke off to buy some more supplies for their immature projects, and James grabbed Lily's hand.

"Come on," James said. "Let's go get a butter beer."

Lily followed close behind him into a crowded shop. Most of the tables were taken, but they managed to find two chairs isolated in the corner. After the line died down, and a few people piled out of the shop, it was quieter. James grabbed a copy of the Daily Prophet lying carelessly on another table. He immediately looked on the front page, and sat down with his eyes still glued to the page.

"What is it?" Lily asked noticing James had his undevided attention on the newspaper. James dropped the newspaper on the table, so the front page was completely visible.

**January 1st, 1974**

**TWO MORE DEATHS IN LONDON**

Tom Riddle and followers may be cause 

Two bodies identified as Elizabeth and Allen Galish were found yesterday evening in a small neighborhood in London. It's been determined the cause of death was the Avada Kedavra curse, sent by two followers of Tom Riddle by the names of Allyson Darke, and Errikah Jaques. It's believed they broke into the home, and there are several indications of struggle. Elizabeth and Allen were both working for the ministry undercover in search of more information on Maddison Bloore, believed to be extremely close to Riddle. Both were pure blood families, and their cover was most likely blown. The Ministry of Magic believe the son of Elizabeth and Allen to be an especially dangerous person. "We hope to have resolved this conflict as soon as we can. Aurors are patrolling all over London in hopes of finding something, as well as more undercover wizards," McDougall says. "But for now, all half bloods should be especially cautious, as they are at great risk of danger."

Lily finished reading, and rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"What does this mean?" she asked, with great concern.

James looked at Lily for only a few moments, before looking back down at the article.

"It means I have to get in touch with my father," James replied wiping his forehead nervously. He grabbed Lily's hand and pulled it close to him.

"Lil, I don't know how long it will be before they've finally resolved this, but if we've graduated from Hogwarts, and this is still going on I want you to promise that you'll move in with me."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"James nothing is going to happen," she said smiling sweetly at him. "They'll resolve it by then."

James' serious look still hadn't disappeared from his face, and she realized that he knew something that she didn't.

"Lily promise me," James asked again.

Lily nodded, and pecked James on the cheek.

"I promise," she said.

"Good."

James looked out the window, and notice Sirius and Remus entering the shop. They had their arms linked, walking with their chins up victoriously, and a few bags around each of their wrists. They entered the shop, reaching into their pockets as they stood in front of the cash register. Sirius shoved Remus hard in front of him.

"You can go first," he insisted, as he turned around. Sirius eyed Lily and James sitting together talking, as Remus slapped his money down on to the counter

"One Butterbeer," he said smoothly.

The clerk nodded, as he pulled his change, and poured it into his hands.

Remus shoved Sirius back.

"Go ahead," he said grinning.

Remus grabbed his drink, and walked toward Lily and James, pulling up a chair and sitting beside them, as Sirius did the same a few minutes later.

They talked for awhile all together, as Sirius and Remus finished their drinks, and left to go back to Hogwarts.


	4. A suspicious article

The next few weeks were hectic. James had been busy sending letters back and forth to his father, seeing if he had any connection with some of the followers that had gone to Hogwarts. He had received school records and other forms from the ministry. He noticed that in every report card, all of the students had the highest achievements and a completely clean record, but it still didn't give him any comfort. James was especially concerned about what would happen to Lily after they had finished school, and although most of this kept him busy, he was still trying to decide what he would do for Lily for Valentine's day. He had a few things planned, but he wanted to make sure it was especially meaningful.

Meanwhile Sirius and Remus were in the Gryfindor common room sitting right across from Lily, busy playing wizards chess. As Remus' knight smashed Sirius' queen to pieces, James came down to join them. Lily shook her head, and rolled her eyes.

"That game is absolutely barbaric. Why can't you play Muggle chess?" she asked, sitting up to make some room on the couch for James. James sat down, putting his arm around Lily, as she lay her head on his chest.

Sirius cleared his throat as if to say some kind of important speech.

"Well Lily, it's really quite simple. Wizards chess is not any Muggle amateur game. It is a way for Remus to attempt to show how 'manly' he is by knocking all of my pieces off of the board. He may be fierce with his mind, but to him it's still a way to prove how strong he is, even though I am truly the strongest."

Remus slapped him upside the head.

"Wonderful explanation I assure you," Remus replied bitterly. "But it still doesn't change that I'm the more attractive one."

James ignored Remus' comment, and shot daggers at Sirius.

"You really think you're stronger do you Padfoot?" James asked innocently.

Sirius nodded.

"Would you like me to test that for you Padfoot?" James asked again.

Sirius looked over his shoulder, and raised his eyebrows.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" he asked crossing his arms.

James stood up quickly, wrapped his arms around Sirius neck, and tripped him from behind with his right foot. Sirius gagged loudly, falling to the ground.

"Okay okay," he said through a muffled voice. "You win."

James laughed to himself, and sat down beside Lily once again. Lily smiled widely, and placed her hand around the back of his neck, pulling him into a soft kiss. James ran his fingers through her hair, and kissed her on the forehead.

"You see Sirius....Lily would even be stronger than you. You're a little weakling."

Sirius shook his head, and pushed his black hair back behind his ears, going back to the boy's dormitory, and not saying a word on the way out.

"I think you might of hurt his ego a bit, love," Lily said, bringing her feet up to her chest.

James shrugged, carelessly, and let his eyelids drop.

February approached fast, and James had finally figured out what he would do for Lily. Lately he had kept checking the Daily Prophet, making sure there was nothing too suspicious was happening in London. James was sitting in the common room, noticing it was mostly empty so he was hoping he would have some peace and quiet, as Sirius, Remus and Lily were in the great hall eating breakfast. He opened the newspaper to the middle, where he found an article on a man named Andrew Galish. James stood up and continued to the boys dormitory, so anything he read or wrote could remain unseen. He sat on his bed, resting his right hand beside him.

Ministry Worker lashes out after being fired 

A Ministry worker by the name of Andrew Galish was fired the other day, after being caught looking at several restricted files. After having a meeting with Arnold McDougall, he stormed out, pulling several filing cabinets out, and throwing papers all over the building. As of right now, it is assumed that he may some danger to himself or others, and is currently being held in a maximum security room, with constant surveillance at St. Mungo's psychiatric ward.

He looked at the picture right beside it of the man, noticing a strange marking on the right side of his neck. He couldn't see the precise details but it looked curious.James pulled out a piece of blank parchment from his desktop drawer, and a feathered quill, writing a fairly long letter to his father.

_Dear Dad,_

_I just read an article in the Daily Prophet that aroused my interests. I'm assuming they didn't put it on the front page because of the constant update on Tom Riddle. I suggest you look through. The title is "Ministry Worder lashes out after being fired. Look at the picture, and you may want to ask for some information on this man. I thought he may be the sun of the two killed ministry workers. Try an get some information. I don't think the ministry needs anymore devastating surprised right now._

_Love James._

James opened his drawer once again, putting the papers back in, and pushing it shut to send in the morning. Once again he was overtired from staying up so long. He plopped down on his bed with his clothes still on and fell quickly into a deep sleep.


	5. Valentine's Day

_(You may notice that I went from 1974 to 1978. I didn't skip like four years, I swear. The year is actually supposed to be 1978, so BIG mistake on my part and it would take too much work to fix it, so let's just stay clear on that. Sorry about the spelling mistakes on the last chapter, working at 2:00 in the morning isn't the best time for spelling or grammar...but anywho I'm getting better to bear with me. Hope you enjoy this one, and then next chapter probably won't be for another two weeks depending on homework and all that yucky stuff. Anywho...ttyl! Moonlights Angel)_

February 14th, 1978

James woke up on Valentines Day, early on a Saturday morning. He pulled himself up so he was sitting upright so his arms were stretched out behind him supporting him. James lifted his right arm, and wiped the collected sleep from his eyes, and swung his legs to the side of the bed, pausing for a moment before standing up to walk over to dresser to check himself out in the mirror. He grabbed his glasses, adjusting the lenses so they were sitting gently on the bridge of his nose. James attempted unsuccessfully to flatten his hair, before rummaging through his trunk for a pair of black robes, and a deep violet purple box. After he was ready he walked down to the common room where Lily was sitting peacefully on a black leather couch, and Remus had his face buried inside a Transfiguration book. Sirius was leaning back on a chair right across from Lily with his head titled to the side and his cheek resting on his fist. Lily gave him a disgusted look while he slept and drooled on himself. It took her a few minutes to notice James enter the room, but when he did she gave him a sweet smile and stood up to meet him face to face.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she said putting her forehead to his, and giving him a gentle peck on the cheek.

James replied picking up Lily playfully for a moment and then putting her back down.

"Good morning to you too,"

Lily giggled silently grabbing his hand and leading him to sit down beside her. He followed plopping himself down and then sat up straight, as Lily rested her head against the armrest and lay her feet on his lap. James tickles the bottom of her toes, and Lily pulled away quickly.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" she said between laughs, sitting back up, and leaning against James nuzzling his shoulder.

"Lils, I gotta ask you something," James said, trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

Lily looked up at him, smiling innocent before burying her face in his robes.

"What is it?" she asked eagerly, drawing her attention to him.

"Can you meet me down here at about half past seven? I want to give you your present then," James said, rubbing Lily's back softly.

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"How come you can't give it to me now?" she asked sitting up straight.

"Well, I figured it would be more fun for me to keep you anticipating, that way you want it more."

Lily crossed her arms.

"James you know I hate surprises."

James nodded in understanding but shook his head.

"I think you'll be absolutely fine with this one," he assured her. "So meet me here and I'll give it to you."

Lily let out an exaggerated sigh, but nodded to answer his question. She stood up, and leaned over to James giving him a quick kiss on the lips, before leaving for the girl's dormitories.

"I'm going to go and finish up some homework due for Monday," she said before James could even hazard a guess as to what she was doing. James shrugged, and slouched, noticing Sirius shake his head as he woke up. He looked around the room, as he wiped his eyes, and the drool spilling down the front of him. Remus looked over, and gave him a disgusted look.

"That's disgusting Padfoot," he exclaimed, before looking back at what he was reading.

Sirius noticed James, and went wide-eyed.

"Someone's going to have a big night tonight," he commented, sitting upright and bringing his knees to his chest.

James raised his eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, looking at Sirius confused?

He ignored his question and continued.

"So what kind of promise are you making Prongs? Are you finally growing up?"

James pulled the pillow from behind him, and whipped it at Sirius.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well..." Sirius began trailing off. "Well you have a lump in your robes and you asked Lily to meet you down her at seven thirty. That and you're obviously sweating like a pig right now."

James cleared his throat before replying, but Sirius interrupted him before he could speak.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her. I've got better things to do."

Remus put his book in his lap, seeing what Sirius had noticed. He grinned widely, and shook his head.

"Does this mean that our little James is making a commitment?" Remus asked, readjusting his glasses.


	6. Pry

James rolled his eyes, and headed back up tot he common room, trudging his feet with him lazily as he walked up the stairs with his shoulders slumped and his head tilted back. He shoved one of the curtains aside on his darkly stained four poster bed and plopped down on the mattress. He swung his feet in front of him and crossed his hands of on his stomach. He lay there for merely seconds, before reaching into his navy blue robes for the velvet box once again. James opened it, staring at the perfectly polished golden ring, with a small diamond stone set into the middle. He smiled to himself, and closed it, putting it back into his pocket safely.

Dinner approached quickly, and James sat down watching Lily uncontrollably. Although she hid it well, he knew that Lily was anxious about the present she would be receiving later on in the night, by the way she kept wiping the side of her face with her sleeve and the way she kept twirling her hair around her finger. He sighed, reaching for the basket of bread in front of him, and putting a few pieces on to his plate. James took a bite, and set it back down, pushing his plate away from him. He wiped the palm of his hands on his lap, shaking inside as the time got closer to 7:30. After dinner was over, James, Sirius and Remus walked back to the Gryfindor common room as Lily branched off to go and see some of her other friends. The three of them walked silently but James noticed both Sirius and Remus glaring at each other with wide grins on their faces as though having a snide conversation about him behind his back. He withdrew his attention, and looked at his feet as he walked, occasionally looking up to see how close they were. When Remus submitted the password, they crept through the portrait hole, and walked toward the empty chairs sitting in the middle of the room. James sat down immediately, quickly pulling his knees to his chest, and burying his face in his arms. Sirius looked at him for a moment before walking over and kneeling beside the chair he was sitting on.

"What's up mate?" Sirius asked, eyeing Remus.

James shook his head and didn't answer for a moment.

"Nothing's really wrong," he replied, looking up and adjusting his glasses. Sirius raised an eyebrow, and shook his head.

"There's obviously something wrong. You can't hide it. You hardly touched your food at dinner," he began. "and I know that you're telling me a load of rubbish because you're usually the first one to dig in and stuff your face with food...and you know it."

"But I-," James tried to begin but Sirius interrupted him before he had even the smallest chance to reply.

"Then, you hardly spoke, and I know something's wrong when you don't speak. You're usually the loudest person at the table because you're always yelling at people to pass you more food after you emptied your plate."

James crossed his arms stubbornly.

"and I know that you can't hide the fact that something's wrong, after I watched the girlish way you kept wiping the sweat off of your forehead. So I personally think that you should shut up with trying to say that you're fine because I know you aren't. I believe that Moony here agrees with me as well," Sirius finished gesturing his hand toward Remus, waiting for him to agree fully.

Remus nodded his head, and stood up.

"I could not have put it better myself."

James rolled his eyes, and was about to respond but Lily had walked into the room. He checked the watch dangling off of his wrist.

"Half-past seven," James said to himself, as Lily walked up to him.

He stood up, wrapping his hands around her waist, as she stood on the balls of her feet, giving him a small peck on the lips.

"I'm here like you wanted me to be," she said, smiling sweetly and looking into James' eyes.

James grinned, his cheeks turning a deep shade of scarlet as he saw Sirius and Remus making childish faces behind Lily's back. He grabbed Lily's hand, leading her over to a place that was more private than where they were standing. James pulled Lily's waist closer to his and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said to Lily, as their lips parted.

Lily furrowed her eyebrows.

"Don't tell me that you wanted me to meet you here just to ask me a question," she said sarcastically, but the serious look on James' face didn't change.

"I don't know what's going to happen after this year," he began.

Lily tilted her head to the side.

"The one thing I do know though, is that I don't see any person after you. I also know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

James pulled out the box buried deep in his pocket, and opened it revealing the gold ring.

"So I want to make a promise to you, that no matter what I will always come back to you."

Lily covered her mouth. A small glistening tear slid down the side of her face, but James still continued.

"I also want you to accept this ring as my promise."

Lily nodded, and James took the ring out of the velvet box, and slid it on to Lily's pinky finger. She didn't speak, but instead lept on James with a wide smile on her face.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" he asked her, with a small chuckle.

"Of course," Lily replied. "It's beautiful."

James wiped the tears off of her face with the sleeve of his robe, and looked toward where Sirius and Remus were sitting. They were staring at the both of them with wide eyes, and a look of curiosity.

Lily whispered into James' ears.

"Let's see how much we can torture them."

James nodded, and grinned knowing exactly what she was talking about, as they both sat down on the leather couch across from them.

"Well?" Remus asked, putting down the transfiguration book and the parchment that he was holding in his hand.

James sighed, as Lily lay her head on his stomach.

"Well what?" James asked suggestively, as he closed his eyes.

"What happened?" Sirius asked

"Oh whatever do you mean?" Lily asked in reply, giggling softly to herself.


End file.
